Looking at it diffrently Now
by Puppypaws4
Summary: Hi people hope you all like it, Saria goes over her friendship with Link and figures something out, ENJOY
1. Prolauge

_**Looking at it Differently**_

_**Hi guys this is my first ever fan fiction SO BE NICE thank you now on with the story a Link/Siaria story in Siaia's Point of view **_

_**Saria POV**_

I just can't stop thinking about him, thinking he's in danger just makes me break into a cold sweat, Mido had tried to calm me down, maybe even to try an replace Link, but we both knew he couldn't do that, now that I'm thinking about it I begin to remember when I first met him I thought he was shy, and the other kids picked on him and called him the "boy without a Fairy". One day I saw him crying and gave him a big hug. Before Link left he promised he'd write everyday, he did, but mostly about Zelda, Hyrules Princess. Though now that I'm looking at it differently, I come to realize I was jealous, jealous that she was more beautiful than me, jealous that she had Link under her spell of beauty, and now it was looking at it differently I come to realize another thing.

_**I, Saria am in in love with my best friend Link**_

_**A/N**_

_**So, Love it, hate it please hit the review button I need reviews**_

_**XOXOX Puppy **_


	2. Plan

**Looking at it Differently**

**Chapter 1: Plan**

**Saria's POV**

**No this, this can't be happening, I know I'm dreaming I'll so wake up and it will all just be some crazy dream. I pinched myself to see if I were really awake or not, I yelped with pain and rubbed my arm, okay so I was awake. I didn't believe I had a more-than-friend feeling for Link we were best friends since we were little kids, we went in the forest together, didn't feel a thing, now I'm just thinking about him and my heart beats a little faster. I knew he was off defending Hyrule with Navi, but for some reason I needed to see him, I also knew who else he was with, **_**Zelda. **_**Zelda wasn't mean, don't get me wrong here, but I think she knows me and Link have a strong bond and that's why she sent him to collect the three spiritual stones by himself so it would take more time for him to return. It was all making sense now okay I need a plan on how to find out where Link is and fast before, I don't even want to think about that. Alright I have a plan, but it will involve The Great Deku Tree (A/N He NEVER GOES AWAY OKAY GUYS.)**

**End**

**WHAT WILL HER PLAN BE REVIEW AND FIND OUT **

**Saria: Puppypaws4 doesn't own Legend of Zelda we're pretty sure **_**Zelda's **_**father does and Nintendo.**

**Me: I HATE ZELDA/LINK!! DO YOU?! THAN SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Finding part 1

**Looking at it Differently**

**Finding part 1**

**Saria's POV**

**I ran to the entrance of the ****Great Deku Tree ****and Mido was there.**

**He moved aside, he knew when I was running like this, nothing would**

**stop me. I got to the ****Great Deku Tree**** and began to pant "Sir *pant***

**Can you please *pant* tell me *pant* where Link is *pant*. I fell down **

**too my knee's looking up at the giant tree and he begun to speak "Saria,**

**one of thy forest's most trust Kokori children, you ask me where thy**

**young Link is correct?" I nodded still panting, I took a deep breath and **

**stopped "You see sir, I am worried about him, he is a loyal and trusted **

**friend who I believe is being misled by a vixen, sir" (A/N I love all this **

**old fashioned talk.) The ****Great Deku Tree**** looked at me and said "Are **

**you sure that is the only reason why you wish to find thy friend?" **

**He could always see right though me "No sir, there is more to it, yes I**

**am worried that Zelda is using Link, but I think I am in love with him**

**Sir." The ****Great Deku Tree ****smiled down on me "Alright, thy young **

**Child let us begin our search."**

**A/N I OWN NOTHING, IF I DID I BE IN BEVERLY HILLS **


	4. Finding part 2

**Looking at it Differently**

**Chap 2**

**Finding part 2**

**Saria's POV**

**I was really worried about Link around now, the ****Great Deku Tree**** was**

**trying to help me, he knew that Zelda was the vixen, and that I was in**

**love with Link. "Thy young Saria, where does thou say we begin our**

**search?" I thought for a moment and then it cam to me, Saria's Song.**

"**Sir, I know how to find out, there is a song I have taught him, so aside**

**form writing we can talk to each other." I pulled out my Ocarina and**

**begun to play Link answered **

**Link Hi, Saria, how are you?**

_**Saria: Fine, how are you?**_

**Link: Fine**

_**Saria: Where are you?**_

**Link: Hyrule field why?**

_**Saria: Just asking, bye**_

**Link: Good bye**

"**Now that thy knows where he is, run young one, run to him."**

**The ****Great Deku Tree ****said in the same calming voice that's had once **

**told me not to go out of the forest. I did as I was told, but I grabbed a**

**sword and shield for protection, and my fairy Glowla (A/N: you think **

**of the real name) "C'mon" I said quickly "Time to find Link" **


	5. Link Trouble Master Katrina

**Looking at it Differently**

_Saria's POV_

I was running far ahead of Glowla, my glittery green fairy. I started to run a lot faster now that I knew what I was going to do, I had to find Link and tell him what I had to say, that I love him. Now that I think about it, Link never really was all that specific on where he was. He just said he was in Hyrule Field; then again, he never really was specific, even when he was here. All of a sudden I heard a familiar tune; Link he was calling me all I could make out was "Saria… I'm ….hurt…Hel- help" I lost all my breath, I didn't know how to fight! I knew someone who did though, she lives a little outside of Kokari Forest, and her name is Katrina. Katrina, from all Link told me, taught him how to fight

_~flashback~_

"_C'mon Link, put everything you got into it!" Katrina yelled as Link attacked Scarecrows all across the field. "Katrina, how does this even help me?" Link said running out of breath, Katrina smirked "What is that all your going to say, don't you trust me Link?" Link smirked back as he destroyed the last scarecrow "Yeah, I trust you"_

~_End of Flashback~_

I needed to find her, I need her to train me, and I need to help Link. I ran all the way to her house and knocked, as she opened the door, I saw her piercing blue eyes "What?" she sounded annoyed "I haven't any money! Go away!" I looked serious "I am a friend of Link's I wish to learn to train!" She opened the door so I could see her perfectly, she grabbed my arm and I explained how I go a call form Link, saying he was in danger. "Well we don't have much time to lose than, I see you have a sword, begin hitting them as soon as your ready" I was ready, and wasn't planning on failing.


	6. Zelda, sadly, I need your help

**Looking at it Differently**

_Saria's POV_

Katrina had been training me for a few days now and I think I have mastered the sword now. "Hiya!" I scream as I cut down the final scarecrow, I knew that Katrina was impressed, but she would never tell me that "Your slicing is scratchy, but other than that I am quite impressed." I looked shocked it took Link about two weeks until he could meet Katrina's standards, but I only took a few days, was I a better fighter than Link? "Don't get cocky, Saria, I only did this because Link was one of my prized pupils, and don't go thinking your that great of a fighter." I looked at her as if she had just drowned my goldfish, she had just called me weak, and now this was coming into my own issues, I was going to prove Katrina wrong, I was strong. "I am strong" I said quietly to myself, Katrina lifted and eyebrow "Pardon?" I was starting to get angry at this women "I said I am strong!" She pulled out a sword "You want to prove that, rookie!" I jumped back, she was serious! If I fought her I was going to die! "Look, I have barely any time; I need to find out what happened to Link." She withdrew her sword "You are correct, go save your friend, but when you find him, bring him back here for more training." I nodded; I mean what else could I do? I ran out of the house at full speed, and got to Hyrule Field in really no time. "I don't really see how this is hard, no enemies here." I continued walking when I came across a Deku Plant; I drew my sword and cut it in half. I picked up something called 'Deku Seeds' I put them in my pocket, Link did have a slingshot. I got to Hyrule castle, but before I could go in some guard's stopped me "Halt young Kokari child, State your name and business!" I sighed and pulled out a fake piece of paper with Zelda's signature "My name is Link; I must come here to see Princess Zelda!" They began to look at my suspiciously, but then one said "That's the Highnesses handwork alright, okay you may pass!" They opened the gates and I stepped in, and saw Zelda. "Oh, umm, hello, who are you?" she asked me "I am a friend of Link's, do you have any idea where he is?" She smiled "Oh, Link, yeah, he left, why do you need to know?" I began to get angry "He's hurt"

A/N: Cliffhanger, dum, dum, dum, dummmmmmmmm

Saria and Zelda: What the Heck?

Me: I don't know, Enjoy, review and subscribe. I OWNNOTHING, YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!!!!


	7. Found?

**Looking at it Differently**

_Saria's POV_

"What do you mean but hurt?" Zelda asked, yeah like she really cared. "He

is hurt; he called me saying he was in Hyrule Field saying he was hurt, you

blonde idiot!" I covered my mouth, oh how I wish I hadn't said that. She

looked at me and smiled "Well, why did you come here, Saria?" I looked at

her with disbelief, how can she just forget about the comment. "I… I

couldn't do it on my own, and so, you're the only person I knew that might

try to help me." She smiled at me, I wasn't this helpless, and I knew that's

what she was thinking. "Wow Saria, I never knew you would need help,

Link said you were strong enough to take care of yourself." Link talked,

about me? I was shocked on account he never really mentioned Zelda when

he talked to me. "He…He said that about me?" She smiled at me "Yeah,

now we have no time to waste c'mon!" She ran out ahead of me, and I

caught up to her, no guard's, must be break time or something. We ran out of

the castle, and I asked Zelda a question that had been bugging me "Zelda,

have you ever loved anyone?" She looked shocked by my question, but

then smiled. "No, I have never felt it, but I know that it is real, why did you

ask?" I blushed a little bit "No reason, just wanted to know." She looked a

little sad "Oh, okay." It was silent until we reached the middle of Hyrule

Field once again. "So, where should we travel first?" I asked her, she

scowled at me "You're the smart one, you figure it out!" She'd snapped,

probably from the blonde comment I'd made earlier "Look Zelda, I'm sorry

about what I said…" She cut me off "No, you're not, and you just want to

find Link so you can tell him you love him, right!! I was stunned; maybe

she wasn't that stupid after all. "Yeah, Zelda you're right, okay?" I walked

towards the end of the Field and saw a boy in green clothing, lying down, I

looked at Zelda and se looked back. Link?"

A/N: E…N…J…O…Y…E…D…I…T?


	8. The truth be told ending

**Looking at it Differently **

_Saria's POV_

Link he was here all along and I completely missed him? Zelda and I ran up

to him "Link, Oh my good lord, Link!" Zelda scream, and began to cry. I

just stared at him, silent and scared "Link?" I whispered, and I placed a

hand on hid back, and shook him a little. "Link, you're stronger than this

c'mon, wake up?" He opened his eyes a little, and smiled "Oh, hey Saria, hi

Zelda, how are you?" I smiled, and Zelda hugged him as she wiped tears

from her face, I just smiled and began to cry. "I will never get why you two

are cry… Ow! Saria watch were your hugging!" I got off him, and Zelda

kept on hugging him. I tapped her on the head and she got up. "Link, we

need to take you to the infirmary." Zelda said we both grabbed one arm and

began to carry him, we were grunting the whole way. "Link *pant* Why

*pant* do you weigh so much?" I looked at him, and he looked back, he

rolled his eyes and smiled "Yeah Saria, I ate a lot because I knew you and

Zelda would have to come rescue me." I giggled a little; he was still the

same Link that had left Kokairi. I missed him a lot while he was gone, and

forgot how his face looked a little. Zelda smiled at Link and I as we finally

got the infirmary. "Saria, I just realized that I have to get back, the guards

might be dumb, but my dad will eventually realize I'm gone, so bye!" She ran out, leaving Link and I alone. "Link" I said in a sort of dreamy voice

"there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I really don't know

how too…" I was stopped with his lips against mine; we did that for about

fifteen seconds and pulled away "Saria, I love you." He said, I smiled and

began to cry, Link looked shocked "Look I'll understand if you don't feel

the same way, but…" I stopped him "Link, these aren't tears of sadness

they're tears of joy, that's what I wanted to tell you, too!" We hugged "Saria,

when I get out of here, I'll find you, okay, and then we can announce to our friend the news."

A/N: Like the ending, if you don't that's fine. (Also, vote for the next story I should make!)


End file.
